


Quiet

by Danesincry



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: It was quiet.Too quiet.





	Quiet

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Akira glanced around the cafe, expecting to see Sojiro behind the counter, Akechi moping over a cup of coffee, a usual customer at least.

But there was no one.

"Akira?" Morgana's soft voice called out to him and he turned to his cat roommate. "Are... they actually gone?"

Akira nodded solemnly.

Everyone was indeed gone.

"Do you... want to talk about it?" Morgana hopped onto the stool next to Akira. 

Another head shake.

No. He couldn't talk about it. How could He? They're all gone. Because of him.

"Akira... We have to go. They're going to find us soon." Morgana nudged a paw against Akira's leg.

He slowly nodded and stood up and took one last look.

He had known this place for the last year. He had made so many memories.

And now... it all wasted away.

Akira turned from the bar and Morgana followed him out the door. Without a single look back, Akira went through the infested roads, dodging the prying hands and snapping teeth of people he had once seen lingering the streets.

He could see a familiar, but now decaying, face in the distance as he got closer to his target. The person was chained to the wall.

It was Akechi.

"Hey..." Akira mumbled quietly as he got close. The body jolted towards him but was stopped by the chain. "I'm sorry but you have to go now."

The body didn't understand. His brain was mostly gone by now.

Akira raised the gun that the detective had given him back when they were Phantom Thieves and aimed it at the head.

"Please forgive me..." Akira had to wipe the tears that had finally formed in his eyes away so he could see correctly.

A low groan came from the body he once called his boyfriend.

"Goodbye."

A shot rung out in the small alley. 

He was gone. Put out of the non existent misery that the body couldn't feel anymore the second the life he had built with Akira was stripped from the now still body.

Morgana brushed against his leg and reminded them they had to leave before the noise attracted others.

Akira nodded and left swiftly.

Goro Akechi had become a zombie.


End file.
